Forever
by AkiraIshikawa
Summary: [ConradxYuuri] [one shot] I do not own the song 'Forever' or the characters. Please tell me what you think.


_Take these roses off of me  
Let me live, let me be  
For a little while  
Let my eyes,  
See everything and nothing in their time I do not mind_

Leaning over one of the many ledges that preturded off of the Blood Pledge Castle was the black haired maou king. His large, big black eyes that seemed to see all where watching over at the horizon in his hopes to see that fimilar brown haired protecter that he'd grow to long for and miss terribily. It had been two years since the king's protecter had left him, claiming that he was not his master anymore and that the next time they meant, they would indeed be enemies. Hearing such made the young king sting inside.

_Who've guess I'd learn  
To let the walls around me burn  
Light up the hillside  
My words, I ate them for so long and nothing changed  
It was just the same  
_

The sun began to set over the vast valley, leaving streams of golden greens, lushes reds, and explosive yellows all around the now lavender painted sky. Yuuri could remember back to a time where his protecter and him had watched the sky change like this once before. The brown haired male would wrap his long, slender arms around the midnight haired boy and his soothing hazel eyes followed Yuuris' out to the land beyond them. Having remember all these times, Yuuri felt tears slowly start to trickle down his smooth face.

_And I don't know if you see me here  
But I can tell you your face is clear  
I will see you...  
_

Upon hearing footsteps coming closer to him, he harshly rubbed his eyes to rid them of the salty fluids. "Your majesty?" came the voice. It was G?ter, one of Yuuri's advisers and friends. "Are you allright? It's getting dark outside, you should come in." the long haired male suggested only to get a quick glance from his king. "... Are you thinking about Sir Conrad again?" G?ter asked, his voice dimming a bit. Yuuri could only make what sounded like a choked yes, his eyes filling with burning tears again. "Then i'll leave you.. Come in soon." the older male asked and with that he was gone.

_Forever  
Forever  
I will see you  
Forever  
Forever_

Yuuri looked up at the setting sun, his tears obscuring his vision. "C-Conrad.." he sobbed softly as he slummped down to his knees and gripped the stone railing with his hands, tears falling onto the ground, his body shaking. "P-Please... Please come back.." he whispered.

_Call me close once again  
Call me teacher, call me friend  
Just like the first time  
Call my name, it echoes in the walls around this room  
Its all you_

Twilight seemed to come once again, his eyes red and dry, all of his tears seemed to have left his small body. He slowly stood back onto his feet, eyes gliding back out to the land below him. It was in lands that looked like this where Conrad and Yuuri had first meant. The brown haired male had come towards and saved him from Adelbert and the humans that he was supossed to hate and distroy. He had saved him, but that was only the first of many.

_I don't know if you hear me there  
But it's dark so no one cares  
I will hear you..._

_Forever  
Forever  
I will hear you  
Forever  
Forever_

Reminacing on all of those memories burned a hole on Yuuri's heart. Conrad had been there for him threw everything, telling him about everything, teaching him, helping him, and most importantly, loving him. The king's eyes seemed to sparkle with a mist once more. Love. His protecter had shown so much of it towards Yuuri that it made him happy and cheerful to be in this confusing world of poverty and pain. He knew that the love that Conrad felt for him was nothing more then a friendly feeling but as the days passed, Yuuri found his own love for the brown haired male something more then that.

_I wanted you to be everything to me  
Now I've got to learn to carry on  
I know I cannot hide this emptiness inside  
But nothing is the same since you've gone_

Eyes fixated on the horizon again, he prayed to god that his dreams and wishes would come true and that his beloved protecter would come and embrace him once again. His heart ached upon remembering something very important that he had been too depressed to realize what it was. Before Conrad had decided to leave him for someone else, the night before the brown haired male had told him he loved Yuuri. Hearing the words reply in his mind he felt like throwing himself off the stone railing.

_Send me letters from above  
Send me strength, send me love  
Such sweet love  
Sing me songs that echo in my head and in my heart  
That's where you are_

He wanted to hear those words spill from between Conrads soft lips. 'I love you Yuuri.'. That same phrase getting louder in his head untill he thought that the male himself was behind him as usual, that same warming smile upon his paler features. 'I love you.' he heard again but instead of clenching his eyes shut, he wipped around and to his happiness saw what look like Conrad standing there, his arms streched out, his eyes welcoming Yuuri into his arms. "Conrad!" the king pronouced threw his tears as he ran to the vision and as he threw his arms around him he found out to his own pain that this was nothing more then his mind playing tricks on him.

_And I don't know if you feel me here  
I can tell you one thing that's clear  
I will feel you...  
_

Sobbing whole heartly now, he shakily stood back to his feet and stumbled out of his room, down the large marble steps, tears streaming down his reddened face untill he reached outside the castle gates. He watched the sun lowering inch by inch as he started walking towards it. "W-Why...?" he asked outloud. "W-Why'd you leave...?" he asked the silenced night around him.

_Forever  
Forever  
I will feel you  
Forever  
Forever  
I will hear you  
Forever  
Forever  
I will see you  
Forever  
Forever  
_

Suddenly, his bloodshot eyes stared widely at an appoarching figure. He had the same chestnut locks, neatly combed. That strong posture and those long arms and legs, and what Yuuri could never forget. Those large hazel eyes. "Conrad!" he yelled as he ran towards the man. His arms flung open and he wrapped them around his returned protecter. Conrad's eyes widened a bit in surprise but soon soften as he let his own arms wrap around his king. Yuuri looked up at him, his eyes still red and more tears falling down but not of pain but of happiness. "Conrad..." he whispered as he soon closed his eyes as he felt the older male's lips touch his ever so gently.

_Take these roses off of me  
Let me live, let me be  
_

"I'm home Yuuri."


End file.
